


a fluffy secret

by Aleksiel75



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sewing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanoss Plushie, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksiel75/pseuds/Aleksiel75
Summary: a fluff one-shot for a server event back in august!! involves: vanoss plushie, clothes and chaos caused by chaos man, vanossgaming.





	a fluffy secret

_ Click! _ Evan brought his phone closer to his face, grinning at the sight of his plushie in customised clothing. At this moment, the small owl wore his iconic GTA red leather jacket outfit. He surveyed the photo for any imperfections before sending it to their group chat and let all hell loose.

As the first round of inquisitive messages appeared, Evan sent another picture. It was the same Vanoss plushie, this time with a different background and outfit. He had been at his music studio when he finished the damned pancake embroidery (he really should’ve used a machine instead). A barrage of excited messages came from David, both in their group chat (Furries United) and their private messages. Something along the lines of ‘sNed IT TO ME!!!11’.

A few minutes after his friends had settled down, realising that Evan would likely not be replying for some reason, he sent the next one. Unlike the previous two, 2 photos were sent. The first had the Vanoss plushie, facing forwards wearing a simple suit. The second displayed a striking Mini Ladd symbol, also embroidered, neatly on the back of the suit jacket. It also came with a simple caption. 

_ “i couldnt make the taxman flip flops so i had to improvise :)” _

Craig sent him a couple of nearly incoherent messages before he tapped back to their group chat where he sent a singular photo. Vanoss Jr (as some of the boys had started calling the plushie) wore Finn’s signature hat and outfit with Marcel’s ‘WRK’ logo printed on the front of the shirt. Beside him was another Vanoss plushie wearing a black and white baseball shirt with Scotty’s ‘407’ logo.

He formed a cycle, send a photo of a Vanoss plushie with customised clothes, wait for the boys to react and repeat.

After the rage duo’s, he sent a photo of one customised to resemble Thumbnail Terroriser, but an owl. Too afraid to forever damage Vanoss Jr, Evan made an eyepatch resembling the cyborg’s metal eye area. He also wore a black faux leather jacket and a white shirt.  <strike> (He’d nearly stitched ‘look who’s last again’ on the white shirt.) </strike>

After him was the Mexican in Pink, Carlos. He was dressed in the pink polo shirt and white shorts. His most important garment was the pinnable moustache. It had been hard to decide how to include the iconic piggy helmet without compromising Vanoss Jr’s ‘horns’. Apparently, all he needed were the tiniest of snaps and two small holes at the back of the felt helmet. Finding a correctly scaled zebra pattern took him a while before he decided to just use custom fabric sites. 

Whilst the milk bag had the simplest clothes, he also had the most accessories associated with him. He ended up with an oversized white shirt with the word ‘MILK’ embroidered on it in the same font seen on the true milk bag plushie, the propeller hat had been made with felt and foam and he just used the white 3D sunglasses he bought from SMII7Y’s merch store.  <strike> _ Link in the descript- _ </strike>

Recreating GTA 5 Moo’s outfit was easy enough and he had used the same trick with SMII7Y’s 3D glasses for Moo’s sunglasses. However, he had one of the longest inner debate on whether he should make moose antlers before coming to the conclusion of ‘no, Vanoss Jr’s head is not designed for antler headbands

Cartoonz had an easy design to follow. Mostly because he decided to follow the horned hoodie’s pattern. He inverted the colours from black to red (including the horns) and then used a simple red undershirt. Much like the Terroriser outfit, he used an eyepatch to replicate Thumbnail Toonz’s missing eye. The Ohm outfit used the same pattern but in grey and with floppy bunny ears along with the infamous Ohm blindfold. 

(Luke had seemed really surprised that he made an outfit based off his avatar, saying something like they weren’t close enough or something. Well, he’d just have to fix that by playing with him more, be it for recordings or just for fun.)

As tempting as it would be too just make a stuffed panda hat and simple tighty whities for Jiggly’s outfit, the original plushie had printed clothes a.k.a. it would just look like Superman’s superhero outfit but with more contrast, so he went with the more formal version of the homeless man’s outfit. 

Lui’s outfit also followed Cartoonz’s horned hoodie pattern, this time in brighter red and with a tail instead of horns. The hardest one to decide an outfit for was probably John. In the end, both to speed up his progress and save his brain cells, he decided to re-use CaRtOoNz’s hoodie pattern for the fourth(?) time, this time in black and with embroidery of his logo at the back. 

(John also had a similar to Luke when he was @-ed by Jaren and saw the pictures. He also needed to fix tha...)

* * *

_ br ai n: EVAN!  _

_ br ai n: EVAN!  _

_ br ai n: EVAN!  _

_ br ai n: EVAN!  _

_ daithi de father: @evanfong @evanfong @evanfong _

_ milkobaggo: i think he ded bois _

_ kino’s father: welp bois _

_ kino’s father: ya kno what that means @ratcoon _

Jonathan shielded his ears from his phone’s rabid ringtone, releasing an annoyed growl. Minutes later, he finally grabbed his phone.

_ ratcoon: wjat do yiu wnat??? _

_ gulltoonz: wakey wakey bitch _

_ gulltoonz: owlboi was causing chaos as always but then he just whooshed fifteen minutes ago _

_ ratcoon: think he’s at his studio tho _

_ ratcoon: imma check the house for yall anyway _

_ ratcoon: don’t start anything  _

_ ricardho: b-but mooooooooom _

Jon rolled off his bed, taking the blankets with him before starting his epic journey around their apartment for his boyfriend of 4 years. He first checked their recording studios before continuing over to the bathroom. Whilst it wasn’t the most conventional thing, Evan had fallen asleep in their bathtub, full or not, so many times that he just had to. 

He reached their living room, spotting Baby Vanoss on the coffee table, surrounded by various sewing supplies all at least 30 cm away from him. He picked up his boyfriend’s fallen phone, staring fondly at the picture he had meant to send before falling asleep.

It was Baby Vanoss wearing a blue hoodie paired with a white undershirt and a Jason Voorhees mask tied around his head, obviously not to scale as it looked like it was added for more of a cutesy effect. He closed the phone before shaking Evan awake to convince him to come to bed with him.

“Ev, wake up,” he mumbled, waiting for the Canasian to reach consciousness. Half-lidded eyes squinted at him, “Hewwo…”

“Get up, teddy bear. You’ll hurt yourself if you sleep on the couch.”

His little brat half-heartedly responded by raising his arms as a sign that he wanted to be pulled up. He laughed at the younger man, pulling him up and engulfing him in his blanket burrito as soon as Evan was standing. 

“Now, walk to bed, Sir Warm Teddy Bear!”

**Author's Note:**

> server: https://bbsshippingpirates.tumblr.com/  
twt: https://twitter.com/aleksielaughing  
instagwam: https://www.instagram.com/laughingaleksiel/


End file.
